


Saving Grace

by fauxjuggernaut



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxjuggernaut/pseuds/fauxjuggernaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly Earp was just trying to get to the library when she accidentally ran into Bobo Del Rey, the most feared student at Hogwarts. He grabbed her before she could get away and unfolded some cruel statements to her which included a death threat. Thankfully, a certain redheaded Hufflepuff showed up to try to save the day. </p><p>Warning: I wouldn't read this if you haven't watched the season finale just because it unearths some information that Bobo discloses in the season finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Grace

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea so I wrote it down! I hope you guys enjoy this short fic. I'm pretty sure this is going to turn into like a series or something. This acts as a prologue I guess! Make sure to tell me if you enjoy it. Also because I'm so completely in love with this show, I made a side blog on tumblr for it and would really appreciate followers to get it started up. Follow me there if you feel so inclined! 
> 
> http://deputy-earp.tumblr.com 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Wynonna Earp or any of the characters, I just live, die, and live again for Wayhaught.

Waverly Earp was ambitious and determined, traits that came in handy when it came to school work. The minute she learned about a new charm or spell, she didn’t rest until she knew every single thing there was to know about it. It was a trait that should’ve had her sorted into Ravenclaw, nevertheless Gryffindor had been the place for the small first year student. In her fourth month at Hogwarts, Waverly had developed a deep interest in  _ Transfiguration. _ Who wouldn’t? Professor Mcgonagall started each class period in the shape of a cat and ended each lesson as a witch which intrigued Waverly beyond belief. Waverly yearned to learn how to do that which was why on the second Thursday evening in December, she ran to the library at top speed, intent on reading more books on Transfiguration before dinner began.  

In addition to ambitious, Waverly was also known to be rather careless and clumsy; two unpleasant traits which allowed her to accidentally barrel into Bobo Del Rey and end up on the floor of one of the many Hogwarts’ halls. 

“Ow, crap,” she murmured, rubbing at her scalp. She could already feel a knot growing on the side of her side. She looked up with a meek, fearful frown and squeaked, “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going so I didn’t see you coming and I-”. 

“Well, obviously you weren’t looking where you were going you fucking moron,” his words were harsh, laced with venom, and malcontent. 

“I’m sorry,” she murmured quietly, training her eyes on the ground so that she wouldn’t have to look at his glare. 

Bobo was a seventh year and the most feared student at the school. Her older sister Wynonna had told her that during her third year Bobo had sent an unsuspecting second year to the hospital with a broken arm and four broken ribs simply because both of the boy’s parents were Muggles. The year before he had caused a first year witch to go without sleep for a week because of all of the abuse he had inflicted on her. Madame Pomfrey had had to give the girl a sleeping draught after she had collapsed during a class due to pure exhaustion. Along with that, Waverly had even heard rumors that many muggleborns saw Bobo in their Boggarts when they tried to master the  _ Riddikulus  _ charm in third year Defense of the Dark Arts. Despite his reputation, Bobo rarely did any of his own torturing. He was always accompanied by his henchmen or as Waverly liked to call them: the idiot squad; ignorant 7th year boys who happily did his dirty work for him. 

Bobo was the worst and Waverly detested him with every ounce of her being. He was elitist, abusive, hateful, and a terrible misogynist. He was everything Waverly never wanted to encounter. The absolute worst part was that he was dating her eldest sister, Willa. 

“If you were sorry, you wouldn’t have done it, filthy half blood.” Her eyes shot up at that and she stood carefully. 

“Come on, Bobo. You know both of my parents are wizards and even if they weren’t, it shouldn’t matter. We all have magic, we all were invited to attend Hogwarts.” 

His booming laugh caused her to gulp and she gasped when a thick, strong hand tightened around her wrist, twisting it painfully around her back. He was behind her, looming over here. His hot breath ran down her neck, making the light hairs there stand up on edge. Goosebumps crinkled across her skin and she hoped she wasn’t shaking as much as she felt she was. 

“Filthy half blood,” his words crackled in her ears, piercing her ear drums and running shivers down her back. “You think you can stand up to me? How dare you.” She gulped and his grip tightened, causing her to yelp helplessly. “You think that just because I’m dating your sister, I’ll go easy on you.” Waverly didn’t say anything, only looked out of the corner of the eye to see if there was anyone around to help. Of course, this would be the one moment in her time at Hogwarts that the halls would be completely empty. “I have bad news for you, kid. Not going to happen. Willa hates you.” Waverly froze and tried to breathe normally. He was lying. He was always lying. He was manipulative and coercive and never trustworthy. She reminded herself of that. 

Waverly shook her head vehemently and heard him audibly pout, “Aw, how sad. Poor little Wavery thinks that her sister loves her. Thinks that her  _ father _ ,” his grip tightened on the word  _ father _ and Waverly bit down on her lip to try to quench the pain, “Loves her. Poor little thing. How must it feel to know deep down inside that you are actually so unloved and so unwanted?” She shook her head again. Bile gathered in her throat and tears started to well up in her eyes. 

“You’re lying, Bobo. All you ever do is lie.” A cool, slender object hit her throat and Waverly gasped at the impact. The point of Bobo’s wand pressed down harshly against her throat. 

“Oh, Waverly, how I wish I was lying. Willa told me everything I need to know about you. You ruined her life. You’re the reason your mother left. She blames you for  _ her _ father’s addictions and his cruelty. She said that life would be so much better if you had never been born. I’m inclined to agree. You’re not an Earp. You’re a bastard, a half blood, filth under my shoes. You shouldn’t even exist.” Waverly tried to keep his words out of his mind but she couldn’t block him out when he was speaking so clearly into her ear. The tears were starting to fall rapidly and Waverly was struggling to breathe. He had to be lying. 

“Say it, Waverly,” he commanded, twisting her arm yet again. This time she couldn’t help the screech that came with the pain. 

“Say what?” she asked, words broken and quiet. If she could distract him long enough, she could maneuver her left hand to access her wand which was concealed under her robes. Her hand moved slowly but he didn’t notice. 

“Say that you’re a dirty, disgusting half blood that should never have been born.” She reached further down her robes, as subtly as possible, trying to access her most prized possession. Her hand grasped it and she gripped it loosely, trying to remove it from the cloth without him noticing. “Say it!” His voice boomed once more and Waverly felt herself jump due to shock. Her wand clattered to the floor and she closed her eyes, willing the nightmare to end. “Oh, what’s that? Your wand? You think you’re so clever. Thought you could take on me. Ya know what, Waverly. I don’t even need to hear you say it. I’m going to do something much, much better. If I got rid of you, well, I think that just might make me boyfriend of the year. Don’t you agree that Willa and Ward would be absolutely thrilled to hear that you’re gone?” His wand barely pierced her skin yet a biting pain flared up and her teeth clenched. 

“Hey, you! What the hell are you doing? Let her go!” A feminine voice sounded near her and a redheaded Hufflepuff came into view, wand in hand, satchel slung around her back. She looked to be taller than Waverly, who stood at only 4’6 while the other girl looked to be at least six inches taller than her. She definitely wasn’t as tall as Bobo though who stood high and proud at 6’0. 

Bobo removed the wand from her neck but kept his grip tight on her wrist. “This does not concern you, mudblood. Leave, and you will be spared.” His gaze moved back to Waverly as he expected the other girl to leave them. Waverly heard Bobo yelp in shock and watched as his wand flew at least ten feet backwards. All of the sudden, the girl was standing in front of them, staring him down and Waverly breathed in relief. 

“Let go of her, Bobo,” the girl’s words were serious and Waverly had never seen another person look so calm when threatening Bobo Del Rey. Well, to be honestly, she had never ever seen another person threaten Bobo Del Rey. 

His teeth were gritted and Waverly could feel the anger radiate off him, “And you think you can take me down?” 

“Oh, no, of course not. But I do happen to know that you used a charmed quill on the last  Divination test and I know Professor Trelawney would be really interested to find out about that, don’t you agree?” Bobo’s eyes narrowed and he stared the other girl down; she wasn’t fibbing and he knew it. Without warning, he dropped Waverly’s wrist roughly and pushed her forward. She stumbled, only to be caught by the taller girl who wrapped a secure, comforting arm around her waist. Waverly’s hand automatically went to her right wrist, rubbing it gently to soothe the hurt. She could already see a nasty bruise forming. 

“You better watch yourself. Both of you.” His eyes flickered to Waverly who tried her hardest to miss his gaze. “No one threatens me and gets away with it. Waverly, I’ll make sure to tell Willa that you said hello.” She looked up at him at that point and saw a horrifyingly gruesome smile, paired with dark, angered eyes. She watched as he collected his wand and walked off down the hallway. The moment he turned the corner, she gasped as she’d been holding her breath, and couldn’t help but let a few tears fall. 

She crumpled to the floor and the other girl caught her before she could fully hit the ground. She moved them both so that they were sitting against the wall. “Are you okay?” A quiet, concerned voice asked her. Warm, loving brown eyes met her gaze and she shook her head. “What can I do?” Waverly didn’t say anything, just crumpled into herself as more tears fell. A soft but strong arm moved around her shoulders and Waverly moved her head so that her nose was pressed into the other girl’s neck. She fell apart in that moment and sobbed roughly, tears drenching the other girl’s skin. The hufflepuff didn’t move her arm away; only pulled Waverly in closer, and whispered reassuring words into her hair. Waverly felt a hand stroking her hair and after a few minutes, her sobs ceased, and she took in deep gulps of air. Once all of the tears had fell, she lifted her head gently to look at the girl next to her who still had an arm around her shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered and continued when the girl looked at her in a confused manner, “I just cried on you and now Bobo’s threatening your life and I don’t… even know who you are.” 

The girl removed her arm and for a second, Waverly worried she might leave. Instead, the other girl stuck out her hand. “I’ve um, I’ve been meaning to introduce myself. I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught,” Waverly was met with a hesitant but soft grin and she gave a weak smile in response and clasped the hand in front of her in a gentle handshake. “And you are Waverly Earp.” Waverly gave a small nod and a light smile. “Quite a popular girl around here.” 

“Oh, no. It’s all smile and wave,” she demonstrated but the action lacked the usual enthusiasm and warmth Nicole had always seen, but never personally received. “How did you do that earlier?” Nicole gave her a confused look. “Disarm him like that? Also, how did you know he cheated on Trelawney’s test?” 

“I just like to read. I read about the spell in one of the library’s books. I’m just really glad it worked. I know first years aren’t really meant to use that spell.” Waverly gave her the first real smile she’d seen yet. “Also, the cheating thing was a rumor. Some of the older hufflepuffs were talking about it in the common room and I just happened to overhear it. I’m really glad that worked as well. Whoa, I could’ve died.” The seriousness of their previous situation settled on Nicole in that moment and Waverly watched as the girl’s eyebrows furrowed. Waverly couldn’t help but laugh at the other girl’s dumbfounded expression. 

“Well, you’re my hero.” Nicole met her gaze gently and gave her a shrug. 

“Eh, it was nothing.” 

“You threatened Bobo Del Rey, the cruelest student at this school. I’d say it was something. I think it was really brave of you.” Waverly gave her a small smile and Nicole felt her heart soar a bit in being the recipient of the fond action. 

“Well, in that case, I’m glad to have been of service, ma’am!” She pretended to tip an imaginary cowboy hat, posturing on a fake southern accent. Waverly couldn’t help but giggle at her silliness. They laughed for a bit. Waverly managed to stop thinking for a bit about what Bobo had said about her. 

Nicole moved her gaze from Waverly’s face to her swollen and purpling wrist, “Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing?” 

“No, it’s okay, it’s just a bruise. It’ll heal and I don’t really want to draw attention to it.” Nicole bit her lip, concerned, but nodded nonetheless. She wasn’t going to do anything Waverly didn’t want her to do. 

“Okay. Well, do you want to go get some pumpkin juice? I know dinner is about to start.”

Waverly shook her head and Nicole’s smile deflated. “I don’t really want to deal with everyone right now. Before I… Before Bobo... I was headed to the library to read some books on Transfiguration and I think I’d prefer to just do that.” Nicole nodded and stood up in front of Waverly. She held a hand out for Waverly to grip and Waverly grasped it gratefully with her left hand, allowing Nicole to pull her up. 

“Okay, well, if you need anything…” She stopped herself, unsure of where she was going with that. 

“You should come to the library with me!” The excitement in Waverly’s voice brought the smile back to Nicole’s face, “That’s only if you want to, of course. I don’t want to force you to do anything, you, um...” 

Nicole cut her off and reached for her good hand, clasping it gently in her own before leading the two in the direction of the library. “So, Transfiguration, huh? Do you have anything you would want to be able to shift into?” It was obviously the correct question to ask because Waverly began spewing answers enthusiastically, giving multiple reasons and explanations behind her thought processes. Nicole nodded every once in awhile so Waverly could know she was paying attention. By the time they reached the library, they were both sporting huge grins and giggling hysterically; all memories of Bobo and his threats forgotten for the time being.   

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me comments, kudos, bookmarks, whatever you want! Also follow me on tumblr and come talk to me because I'm in desperate need of friends. 
> 
> http://deputy-earp.tumblr.com 
> 
> One more thing! If I make this a series I'm obviously going to include more characters but I'm really bad at analyzing Hogwarts houses most of the time so tell me your headcanons on hogwarts houses for WE characters! Where would you put Champ, Willa, Doc, Dolls?


End file.
